lily_alonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lily alone
Lily Alone is a 2011 novel by best-selling author Jacqueline Wilson and illustrated by Nick Sharratt. It was first published in February 2011. Plot summary Lily Green is the eldest child of the Green family. She has 2 younger half-sisters, (Bliss, and Pixie), and 1 younger half-brother (Baxter). Baxter and Bliss are twins. She often has to take care of them when their mother, Kate Moon, goes to the pub, newsagent or off-licence. Although Lily does not usually mind being given the responsibility, she sometimes resents it. When Lily's mother meets Gordon, her new boyfriend, at a local club, Kate is convinced that her life has improved and she feels as if she and Gordon "'' are on a rollercoaster up to heaven.''" Lily becomes angry with her mother for coming home late. That night, Lily takes care of her brother and sisters by drawing and watching T.V. The next day, Kate takes her children on a frivolous shopping expedition and uses a credit card, which is said to be lent to Kate which causes Lily to become very suspicious. She worries about where and when her mother really obtained the card. Kate flies to Spain to be with Gordon. Lily is fearful and angry when her mother suggests that Mikey, Kate's ex-husband, look after the rest of the family while Kate travels to Spain. Kate tells Lily that she has yet to reveal to Gordon that she has children. She further annoys Lily when Kate reveals that she feels as if she deserves a holiday from living in a "dump." Kate leaves a voicemail message for Mikey to tell him that he must take care of the children while Kate is on holiday. Lily is afraid of Mikey. By the time Mikey returns Kate's call, Kate has already left for Spain. Mikey tells Lily that he is on his way to Glasgow and tells her to tell her mother not to go anywhere. Due to Lily's dislike of Mikey, Lily pretends that she has delivered the message when in fact the children are now alone. For the next few days Lily looks after and entertains her younger siblings but she does not go to school as she does not trust the younger children to keep the fact the children are home alone secret. The children feed themselves by eating what is left in the fridge. Lily is able to prepare simple meals for her siblings because she has grown accustomed to caring for them. Lily is frightened and stressed because she is the one who is in charge. She is fearful that people will find out about her situation and that she will be taken into care and separated from her siblings. She uses a variety of methods to entertain her brother and sisters including taking them to a park the children have not gone to before. She also tries to deal with adults who ask about the whereabouts of her mother, such as a retired couple the children encounter in the park. Mr Abbott, Lily's teacher, comes to the flat because he is concerned that the children have not attended school and that Lily failed to go on a trip to the art gallery. Lily tells her teacher that they have all been ill and that her mother is at the shops to purchase medicine. By this time "Old Kath", a neighbour in the flats, has also become suspicious of what's going on with the children. Lily is scared that Mr Abbot will return with social workers so she packs food, clothing and bedding and tells the others that they are going to camp in the park. The children run away to the park but have no tent or money; they plan to feed themselves. They feed themselves by stealing leftover food from a nearby cafe. Lily also steals food from a large house. Lily goes back to the flat to check if Kate has returned but the flat is still empty. She is caught by Old Kath and runs back to the park. The next morning, Bliss falls out of a tree (playing "Monkeys" with Baxter) and breaks her leg. Lily calls an ambulance and Bliss is taken to hospital. Kate arrives at the hospital worried about Bliss. Kate is taken to the police station and is due to be charged with fraud. It seems probable she will also be charged with child neglect. Lily goes to a children's home, split apart from her siblings Baxter, Bliss,and Pixie who were fostered (by the same family), while Bliss stays in the hospital. The story ends with Lily drawing a picture of the Green family and writing at the bottom: "We're all going to be together very, very soon." published in February of that year.